The Dominion
by Tribal Dragon
Summary: That's right.  It's here.  Who is The Dominion and what/who do they want?  Features Cena and more.  Will have each member or WWE and a few from TNA.  Rated M.  Warning : Slash, rape, murder, suicide, rough sex.. All the good stuff! Chapt 2 Up Soon!


Rated : M

Language : English

Category : Wrestling

Genre : Angst/Drama

First created/edited (mm/dd/yy): 10/08/10

Last edit : 10/08/10

Chapter : 1 of ?

Main Characters : C'est une surprise (It's a surprise!)

Other Characters : Once again...SURPRISE!

***Note : I do not own any WWE or any TNA characters. Nothing in this fiction is applied nor real to the characters to which it implies. I own only my original characters. In this case they are not featured in this fan fiction.***

**THE DOMINION**

_In the Shadows_

"Get ready Gabriel. You're on next against Daniel Bryan for the United States Championship title. Do NOT disappoint me." Gabriel looks up from the bench that he's sitting on and squints in pain. He's been having a very difficult time lately with his ribs which could be as a result of landing the 450 splash several times over the years. The damage is starting to take a toll on his body and now it's starting to hurt. Gabriel locks eyes with Wade and nods turning his head back to the floors. Wade blinks in disbelief and looses his patience. "What the fuck was that Gabriel?" says Wade as he grabs Gabriel from the jaw and forces him to look into him straight in the eyes. "I'm in pain Wade." Gabriel says quickly before wincing harder. Wade takes a minute to check Gabriel out. "Well, whats wrong with you then? Speak up I can't hear you!" Gabriel sighs and looks Wade in the eyes but in a submissive way. "I must have hit Bourne wrong with my 450 splash," wincing a lot Gabriel takes off his shirt to reveal to Wade the bruised ribcage as his proof. Wade, being the kind of man he is would not tolerate this kind of behaviour, however the bruises covering both sides of Gabriels ribcage even made him wince. Bringing out his gentler side Wade sits down next to Gabriel on the bench and slowly starts rubbing his arm with affection. "Gabe, why didn't you tell me this? It's important that you tell me that you've been weakened." Sighing heavily Wade stares at Gabriel as Gabriel begins to whimper and show the signs of pain. Looking up from the floor Gabriel turns to Wade but in an instant a small squeek leaves his lips as the pain surges through his body, one breath at a time. His eyes close quickly and pain is all evident on his face which alarms Wade. Gabriels breath gets more and moire concentrated. Wade quickly grabs Gabriels chin and forces him to look into his eyes. Gabriels eyes are glazed over in pain and a bit weepy as well. If Wade didn't know better then Gabriel has been hiding this for a while.

"Umm, Wade.." Gabriel starts but is immediately stopped as too much pain fills him. Wades eyes bulge out to notice that Gabriel is starting to get really pale and looks like he is going to pass out. John Cena, the newest member of The Nexus, comes around the corner from the bathroom to see what's going on. In his brain he knows he should fight this and just leave them but the other part of him told him that Gabriel was still a human being. Being the man he is, John rushed over to Gabriel. "Ok, what happened Wade?" John looks over Gabriel and then notices his ribs. "Holy shit Gabe! Why the hell are you so...wait a minute..." Wades eyes go huge as Gabriels eyes close and squint in pain. John takes a look at Wade and continues "Wade, I know you're the one in control here, but you need to get him an ambulance pronto. I'll stay here and keep Gabriel company but you have to hurry. Something is really wrong with Gabriel and I don't think it's just his ribs." Standing up quickly Wade gets upset "Excuse me, who the fuck is in control here? I don't think you have any.." John cuts Wade off "GET THE FUCKING AMBULANCE NOW YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Without anything left to step on and without wasting anytime, Wade gets up and gets out the door as fast as he can. The other members of The Nexus arrive to see the carnage. "John?" says Heath as he looks at Gabriel in a very concerned state. "I don't know Heath. I came in here and saw this," John points to Gabriels ribs as he continues "and from there everything went downhill including Gabes health." Gabriel starts to cough and hack because he isn't getting enough oxygen and his eyes roll a bit. John immediately grabs Gabriel and puts him on the floor.

"I need something for his head to lie on. Maybe something else like a blanket as well. His body is starting to get cold." All the members of the Nexus scatter to find something that will help leaving John and Gabriel alone. A small yet subtle smile reaches Cenas lips as he looks onto Gabriel. Tilting his head forwards he gently places his ear to Gabriels lips as his breaths get a bit sharper and shorter in length. A knock on the door comes out of the quiet and in walks the last person Gabriel wanted to see. Licking his lips possessively, he comes between Cena and Justin. "Well well Cena, what have we got here? Is he ready?" Johns smile deepens and reveals those sexy dimples that are hard to resist. Another man enters the room but Gabriel can't see him, his eyes won't open anymore. A few whispers and a few more voices are added. A giggle and a few words are made out. "So helpless," "Irresistible," "That's gotta hurt." and then a soft "Justin." Cena places his hands on Justins cheek and slowly massages it with his thumb making his way to Justins lips. Slowly and gently going over the opening, John breathes "Don't worry Justin, the pain will fade. I can make all your pain go away all you have to do is beg." "Now now," comes a deeper voice "that's not fair. He can barely make out a word!" Giving a half smile to the members of the room Cena turns to Gabriel and gently nuzzles his head. "He's not going to pass out Cena. We need him to fade." "Ok" says Cena and he places his body completely on Justins and lets himself weigh down on Justins stomach. Justin starts to oscillate and heave as Johns body has at least 150 pounds on his abdomen. "Jo..hn...P.p." starts Justin but he is cut off as John maneuvers his body to sit on Justins chest. Being weakened and alone Justins body can't go on fighting. Convulsions begin and Gabriels body starts writhing under Cena's weight. Veins popping all over and mouth agape, Cena wraps his legs around Gabriel and squeezes him further.

With one final contraction, Justin lays motionless under Cena. Cena lifts himself up and brushes himself off. "I'll get the car." says one voice "I'll get the rope" says another. "You won't need the rope," says a different one "He'll be out for quite some time." "Umm..You might want to check that you haven't actually killed him Cena. He's no use to us dead." says a submissive voice. Cena smiles at the submissive one and checks Gabriel. "He's out like a light but he's breathing. Don't worry my pet, I want him as much as you do." Cena gently lowers himself onto Gabriel and gently kisses his cheek making his way to Gabes lips and pressing a soft kiss to them. A soft moan from the back can be heard which startles the people in the room. A gentle laugh and a few snickers and John gets up. The car drives in and a few people mend to Gabriel. They lift him and place him in the back of the Hummer while Cena goes over to the man that moaned. Taking his hand he gently rubs the front of the mans wrestling trunks making the man moan deeper to almost a growl. Being aggressive, John forced a kiss out of the taller man while rubbing the ever apparent bulge growing in the taller mans trunks. "I know you like it." said Cena to the mysterious man. Panting hard the man turns to John and without notice, turns behind Cena and places his bulge, with force, into Johns clothed ass. With a rough thrust, the man sends Cena moaning loud and whimpering. "Yes, but I prefer to hear your screams..." he breaks off and moves his hands up to roughly rub at Johns pecs. Johns eyes close with pleasure as the man nudges his face with Johns and gently nibbles at his ear from behind. A soft sigh and small whimper later and they're facing each other. Both men gently caress each other and slowly take turns rubbing each other through their clothing. "Seriously, you two better stop. I'm getting too hard just hearing you." Both men break away and the man that rudely interrupted them was immediately dealt with by another man. Cena and his partner look on as the two others go into the showers.

"He's right," said the man. "We should continue this after we deal with Gabriel. You would like that wouldn't you? You know, just you and Gabriel. Is that what you want?" The man focuses his attention on Cenas front by putting his hands into Johns underwear and gently works his member to semi-hardness. The man continues along with his ministrations "Is that what you need?" An elicit moan is given and Cena begins to pant. "You want this?" the man states with a devilish grin. Licking his lips in a sultry way, his grin turns to aggression and grips Cena's member with a grip of steel. Jerking his hand quickly, Cenas moans turn into yelps as his penis gets gripped to hard for him and jerked in a painful way. "OH GOD!" screams someone from the showers and both Cena and his mate stop dead at what they're doing. Both go to the showers to see whats going and they both have a smile on their face. Cena's mate snickers at the scene. "It appears that 'Little One' is getting relieved. Are you envious Cena? Would you like me to do that to you?" Another wail of pain emits from the showers as 'Little One' has been bent over in the stall, hands tied back, mouth gagged, and is being fucked viciously from behind while having his dick sucked off in the front.

John's eyes close as his bed mate runs his hands over his torso from behind. "We have to go Champ. Gabe is waiting." With that, both Cena and his partner get into a limo that heads out to where Gabriel is going. While in the back of the limo, Cena stretches out in the back seat and then rests his head on the head rest. Without warning his partner takes off Cenas pants and starts caressing him through his underwear. "Don't worry John, I won't leave you like this." and with that Cena's member gets freed and the taller man gets into position. With a grunt, Johns cock is taken in full by the mouth of his partner and Johns eyes squint. Panting hard, John begins to whimper uncontrollably to the hot, wet, desirable mouth of his partner.

The limo drives off into the distance and all you can hear are the screams of pleasure coming from Johns mouth.

Yes, I'm evil because I'm leaving it at that. You want more? I want your reviews! ***Chapter 2 will be posted shortly (within 24 hours)***


End file.
